A Long Lasting Love Larry Stylinson
by crazypi11
Summary: I am really bad at summarys so ill try but please still read Larry is a couple and they are very happy untill one day when an event happens that might change the band forever and there will be more chapters when i figure out how to upload them.


Louis was in bed with Harry after they had watched a movie on the couch after their delicous dinner, and the rest went home. Harry was very tired and cuddles Louis but Louis wanted to play, he roled Harry off of him and kissed him passtionatly on the lips for a good minute. Harry got Louis's action and kissed back untill it started to hurt. They crawled out of bed and started chasing eachother around the room untill Louis gave up and let Harry cetch him. Harry grabbed his shirt and pulled it off, Louis did the same to Harry and before they knew it they were naked in the living room kissing and roling on the floor untill they got tired and crawled up to the couch. Harry saw Louis's eyes start to close and got them a blanket. They laided there for along time untill Harry heard Louis start to very faintly snore. He kissed him on the head, turned the tv off, and fell asleep in seconds.

"Harry?" Louis asked softly.

"mmmm." Harry answered driffting back into his sleep.

"I had a scary dream."

"What about?" Harry asked concerned about his lovely boyfriend.

"You didn't love me, you said that i was stupid for aditioning for the X-Factor and that you hated me." Harry could hear Louis's voice break up as he heard a wimper that he just couldn't keep in.

"Louis you know I love you and that would never happen your too cute and my very attracktive boyfriend." He said smiling.

"Thank you but can we go to the bedroom it's hot out here and in there we have A.C so we will be comfortable instead of being sticky then we could get stuck together. Actually that wouldn't be bad." Louis said leaning in so that he could give Harry a kiss on his nose.

"Ok boobear and i'll carry you up just to prove it."

"Ok babycakes and im glad to have you as my boyfriend."

"And i'm very glad to have you as mine." He picked my up and carried me to his bedroom and shut the door with his hip smiling at his boyfriend's beautiful face gleeming in the have dark room. He walked to the bed and plopped him up and turned on the 34 inch tv to the X-Factor that he recored from the night before. Louis got up to shut the light off and then snuck up on Harry and jumped on him as he screamed like a little girl untill he reilized it was Louis and took his head put it to his, and deeply kissed him untill he could feel him pull away to cuddle with him, then kiss him some more.

"Lets have fun tonight." He said lifting his head from Harry's chest and looking down at him.

"What do you mean? Isn't this fun?" Harry said will a face full of bewilderness.

"As in two nights ago when we were running around in the flat naked. We could have some fun."

"Ok then, well i'm tired but I will stay up with you just this once," There was a moment of silence untill Harry spoke again,"if you agree that we sleep untill I want to get up instead of me waking up by you, just to try somthing different. Ok?"

"Fine, but when would that be if you could sleep any later on a day off you would wake up at 6:00 p.m."

"Does that mean you agree?" Harry said with a smile ready to attack on Louis's lips.

"Yes it does babycakes." and with that he took Harry by the shirt pulling him in for a deep kiss and then leading him in the living room where the famous white couch and tv were just waiting for Harry and Louis to come join it. they jumped on the couch and then Louis got up and said,"If you want me come and get me." He ran around the room with Harry following determinded to get his boyfriend back to the couch for a kiss or somthin just so that he could hear thier heartbeats together and see how much they fit together. Louis was getting tired and started to slow down and then when Harry went for him he moved and said,"Olay." Harry got a little flustered and then went for his boyfriend knowing this time that he was going to move so he went where he moved and then Louis moved the other way.

"Fuck." he mummbeled trying to get his boyfriend to just kiss him.

"Here i'll give you a hint," Harry leaned in close to listen,"where ever you go im going to move, ok?"

"Yup." harry charged at Louis and then when Louis moved and slid on his feet and grabbed Louis's knees and pulled him down, Then without secong thoughts ripped off his shirt and took his head vicously and kissed it. He wouldn't let Louis go when he tried to pull away. they laid there for 10 minutes just kissing and moaning into it to make it deeper. finally Harry pulled away gasping for some fresh air. During the kiss without reilizing it they had striped down to only there boxers. Suddenly, Harry had gottoen up and said now your turn to chase me but it wasn't long before Louis took him down to a sitting position and kissed his lips and worked his way down to his neck. Harry oulled away.

"I'm tired and I want to snuggle you, please." Louis didn't want to say yes beacuse he was having fun but he did a fake yawn and said.

"Ya i'm tired we had a long day." He stood up and carried Harry already half asleep to the bedroom and laid him down ujnder the covers. He climbed into bed next to him and snuggled into his chest. Harry cuddled him and both fell alseep watching the X-Factor.


End file.
